It's Better Together
It's Better Together, Solving Puzzles with you and me!' - Rage Singing, 2011'' '''About BetterTogether.PNG|Hollow's Old Skin BetterTogether1.PNG|Rage's Old Skin BetterTogether2.PNG|A Cake that may or may not be dishonest BetterTogether3.PNG|First Blood BetterTogether4.PNG|"Alright, We best move" BetterTogether5.PNG|It's Better Together! BetterTogether6.PNG|Mazes. Why. BetterTogether7.PNG|Solving Puzzles with you and me! BetterTogether8.PNG|Parkour BetterTogether9.PNG|Run! BetterTogether10.PNG|Jump! BetterTogether11.PNG|"Double Creepers!" BetterTogether11.1.PNG|Rage Explains: Blame The Server! BetterTogether12.PNG|Hollow charging with Iron Sword BetterTogether13.PNG|Ninja Mode BetterTogether14.PNG|Easter Egg! BetterTogether15.PNG|Minecart Problems BetterTogether16.PNG|"Oh, I'm sorry, Am I distracting?" BetterTogether17.PNG|"We're supposed to escape or something" BetterTogether18.PNG|Near The End! BetterTogether19.PNG|"I think we need to burn the fire!" BetterTogether20.PNG|Burnin' In The Maker's Fire! BetterTogether21.PNG|Blew up BetterTogether22.PNG|Ending Sign BetterTogether23.PNG|This was a triumph! BetterTogether24.PNG|It ended as it began, In chaos. It's Better Together is a Co-Op based Minecraft Adventure Map made by 'FloddyFosh' and based on the Portal games by Valve. On October 3rd 2011, Rage and Hollow began doing a play through of the map as part of their 'Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style' series. The two major issues with the series was that it was a puzzle map that involved working together and neither of them were very good at solving puzzles or working together. They would also mess with each other on purpose in ways such as pressing or not pressing buttons, standing or not standing on pressure plates, causing their platforms to fall, breaking blocks and straight up attacking each other back and forth. Rage also began annoying Hollow by singing the title of the map and creating a theme song for the series. Every intro he sang 'Its Better Together, Solving Puzzles with you and me!', which has been made reference to many times since then. The first rule of the map was to 'Play on peaceful' but Rage had problems with his server that made monsters spawn anyway causing creepers to blow up the room at one point. In the comment section he said 'the server wont have it, we are technically on peaceful.﻿ Monster spawn is set to false. The server doesn't care. The server does what the server wants'. They also cheated several times during the map, you know, as you do, by skipping rooms, skipping parkour, going game mode one, breaking blocks and on the water jumping puzzle by using sprinting which wasn't in the game when the map was first released. Most people at this point have just accepted it as a part of the entertainment and how they usually play maps. Through out the videos Hollow threatened Rage by pulling out an Iron sword and charging at him, often killing him. In later years Hollow would upgrade to a diamond sword. They had a lot of issues and technical difficulty near the ending due to minecarts and railways but they managed to get through it with several jump cuts, replacing carts, fixing redstone, restarting the server and spawning flint and steel. They completed the map in 11 episodes which were all uploaded to Rage's channel. Episodes: * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 1) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 2) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 3) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 4) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 5) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 6) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 7) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 8) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 9) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 10) * Adventuring Rage and Hollow Style: It's Better Together! (Episode 11 - Final Episode) Quotes From The Play Through: "I will make a prediction now that every single person on YouTube who has done a Let's Play of this map has said 'The cake is a lie' before leaving this room" - Rage in the starting room which contained cake under glass EP1 "This is amazing! I want to be able to this! Wheres my redstone guy!?" - Rage after a simple piston drop EP1 "That's amazing! - This is brilliant! Oh my god!" - Hollow after a simple piston drop EP1 "What was wrong with you people? - It is effectively just lets play normal Minecraft but with limited resources!" - Rage responsing to 'Survival Island' suggestions EP1 "I don't even know how I'm going to respond now" - Rage after Hollow broke the glass and killed him EP1 "Stop fucking singing it or I will come through there again and kill you" - Hollow's reaction to Rage singing EP2 "I can barely handle putting the button on the door" - Rage displaying his abilities at puzzles EP2 "Alright, We best move" - Hollow setting wool on fire EP2 "Dude, You just ruined the whole immersion" - Rage noticing Hollow's map damage EP2 "Its raining indoors because its cool" - Rage EP3 "This is bad" - Hollow playing a maze (Possibly their first maze?!) EP3 "Wow, I'm gonna do that at the start of every episode" - Rage annoying Hollow by singing EP4 "I promised everyone! We have to go an episode without you killing me!" - Rage running away after insulting Hollow EP4 "Stop just sitting there, heckling me, and go explore the room!" - Rage EP6 "Double Creepers! Double Creeper!" - Hollow learning why they should play on Peaceful EP6 "There's so many holes in this we're breaking the fourth wall" - Rage after Creeper damage EP6 "Its a W" - Hollow knowing his number EP6 "Oh Sorry, I slipped" - Hollow hitting Rage with a sword (Early 'The Bat'?) EP7 "One day you'll forget" - Hollow annoyed by Rage singing the intro EP8 "Why are you crouched on top of a a ladder floating in mid air wearing diamond armour?" - Rage EP8 "Open the button" - Rage EP8 "Solving puzzles with me and douche!" - Rage EP9 "You didn't aim for the water, you idiot" Rage after pushing Hollow to his death EP9 "We're supposed to escape or something" - Hollow paying close attention to the lore EP10 "You sound upset as if we just attempted to do something about twenty times and failed every single time" - Hollow to Rage after dealing with minecart issues EP10 "Oh, I'm sorry, Am I distracting?" - Hollow stuck in a spiders web EP11 "Don't you know how anything works, Moron face?" - Rage staying calm under pressure EP11 "I think we need to burn the fire!" - Rage at the ending EP11 "My name has been Rage, his name has been whatever the hell it is, he doesn't even.. hes so bad." - Rage leaving it off on a positive note EP11 Mapstravaganza Refrences: Later, long after the completion of the play through, 'It's Better Together' was referenced in episodes on Mapstravaganza. One episode featured a map made by a user named 'AryazProMiner' that was directly based off Its Better Together. Hollow says in this video "Only dedicated viewers will remember that" as if archive viewers don't exist. When Hollow mentioned it, Rage began singing the song to which Hollow said 'I still hear that in my sleep'. Rage and Hollow immediately began making each other fall off of platforms with Rage starting it and Hollow retaliating. Hollow perfectly summed it up with the words 'This is why It's not better together'. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Easter Island, It's Better Together and GLORIOUS REDSTONE! Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft